Aliens:infestation
Orgin Harold the maintnense man aboard the U.S.S CAFRON was walking abourd the dark corridor of the murky ship "when are we gonna drop all this crap on the garbage planet mark" Harold said while holding his nose "ya tink i would know?" mark exclaimed "hey get to work we're almost there" the marine guard said as the ship landed the on the garbage planet the 2 guards walked out and saw a large leathery egg mark was curiose he touched it and watched in astonishment as the four petals opened up ,suddenly! an unusualy dark facehugger with numerouse bristles along its back and webbed fingers jumped on his face and rapped its long tail aroud his neck "bring him to surgery!" the captain commanded as the two marines carried him another facehugger latched on to harolds face then he fell to the floor the marines shot the egg with their M41A/2 pulse rifles just to make sure more wouldnt come out tthey then ran on board and swiftly closed hatch.2 hours later as mark lays on a table a queen cestburster bursts out of his stomach and a warrior bursts out of harold.Mars the warrior watched the praetorian molt her skin and become a queen that would lay eggs and create a hive mars looked out the window and saw their destination... Infestation .Antwan (an astronamers son) watched the CAFRON falling in flames to the earth "dad!" he exclaims as he runs down the stairs his lazy balding father looks up in annoyence as he sees his son running down the stairs"dad i saw a meteor!" he says "what" he says "put your cloths on boy we have to tell the whole town".As the two left for town Mars was helping the queen build her hive and also brought killed animals to serve as food and capured live ones to serve as hosts he then went to the queen to carry out any tasks she has for him after being assured that the hive is running on schedual he soon senses many humans he then brings the chestbursters(from the animals ) to a safe place in a tree Mars then climbs up a tree and hisses ready to carry out the task of luring the humans to the hive to be weakened and to be served as hosts.Mars watched as the humans discovered the hive,he then jumped and hissed catching the attention moments after seeing the horrible creature they all ran,Mars was chasing them to the eggs after realizing they couldnt run they turned to face the creature however the eggs opened up and unleashed all the facehuggers that attached their faces.Crack! mars turned around seeing a boy giving a messege to the military to come mars then peirced the boys heart with his tail killing the boy. the general sat puzzled thinking whether he should send an elite force to the town he then walked out of the room he would tell 3 green berets to go to the town. Transformation Mars was asleep as the soldiers came, after hearing their vehicle come he awoke and hide in the hive ordering the other xenos to get ready, as the soldiers drew closer mars readied his tail when he saw a foot come he wrapped his tail around the soldiers foot and dragged him into the darkness ,mars then released his far inducing pheromones causing the other two soldiers to panick and shot everywhere wondering wat killed their friend.one of the soldiers completel exausted his ammo and pulled out a knife meanwhile mars was hiding in a tree plotting his attack he hissed drawing their attention then pounced he landed on one of the soldiers and got slashed twice on his head with a knife forming an x shaped scar on mars head mars jumped back and then stabbed a soldier in hs mouth mars then readie his tail for the other one as the sldier got his gun ready and shot mars with his shotgun,wounded and angry mars got up and jumped on the soldier giving him a headbite,mars then roared and left.Mars hissed in pain and hunger as he visiosly ate the soldiers,mars sluggishly walked on then he stopped and all his skin fell off ,he got larger by 3 ft his skin became white he grew two more arms his tail became highly poisonous and grew another poisonouse tail he grew sharp spikes on the top and sides of his head and his skin became bulletproof to a certain extent and his x scar stayed,seeing he was healed and improved mars roared and headed to his queen. Destruction As the transformed mars ran to the queen the other xenomorphs hide from him knowing that mars was alpha male and that he was much stronger then them when he reached the queen she smelled him and realized that it was mars and the front of their faces touched ,meanwhile the general was furiose and in disbeliief that that the berets were dead then he decided to bomb the whole town to destroy everything he then ordered a bomber to go and drop a bomb on the town,visions of his siblings dieing and the hive being reduced to ashs came to mars while he was asleep ,he then awoke and communicated that with the queen however the queen refused to leave her babys and stayed mars in disbelief ran to his siblings and told them however only 2 came with him and soon in less then a hour the hive will die as mars and the other two quickly ran out of town the jet quickly flew to the town .The three xenomorphs watched in anger as the town was bombed and mars and his fellow xenos with their genetic link felt the death of the hive mars then vowed to kill all the humans he could thus setting mars on his journey to kill everything. TO BE CONTINUED.....Edit Read more The xenomorph mars crawled along the walls of the base with his fellow xenomorphs Thor and Loki they AVP:The Hunt Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Alien Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction